bullybustersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrible Twins (episode)
This article is about the episode. You may be looking for the characters. "The Terrible Twins"' '''is the second episode of Season 1 of the show ''Bully Busters. ''It was uploaded exactly one week after the pilot, Evil Nado. It centers around the Terrible Twins attacking Buster Beach, a location in Bullyville. Official synopsis When the hostile Evillus and Twinnus invade Buster Beach, they mind-control most of the Bully Busters and start a war. Does The Lash have what it takes to recruit new allies to fend off the menacing mind-controllers? Plot The episode is set on Buster Beach, near the Bully Busters HQ. The Wandering Trader sets up camp on the beach, and Little Jim points him out. Excited, the Busters run to buy items from him. The Lash buys a small cube. Little Jim buys a small plastic horse, and Billy B. Buster purchases a set of sunglasses. After putting them on, he notices an individual on the beach. Shortly after, a second person appears. Exhausted, Timmy B. Buster finally arrives at the Trader's camp, explaining he stubbed his toe. After the situation is explained to him, he charges the Terrible Twins with a stick, but they create an invisible barrier which stops him. After he is incapacitated, they take control of his mind and he charges the Busters with a magically-enlarged stick. Billy uses his energy shooters to destroy the stick. The Terrible Twins teleport behind the remaining Busters and mind-control Billy and Little Jim. Lash runs off, taking refuge inside a tent. The mind-controlled Billy pursues himhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAaAYzjOSuw&t=31s | 3:33, but The Lash uses magic to enchant the tent door, incapacitating Billy. The Twins teleport into the tent, knocking Lash to the floor. '''Battle of Buster Beach' Main article: Battle of Buster Beach Lash 'calls in everyone', forming an army consisting of himself, the Wandering Trader, and Backgroundius. They confront the Terrible Twins, who are supported by a mind-controlled Little Jim. Twinnus blasts lightning at the Wandering Trader, who deflects it with his staff and sends a laser back at Twinnus, sending him sprawling.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAaAYzjOSuw&t=31s | 4:33 Lash tries to kick him, but Evillus telekinetically blasts him forward. After calling his unique catchphrase, the Lash summons Billy B. Buster, now freed of the mind control, who floors Evillus. Next, he calls to Little Jim, who uses the Frozorse to freeze the Terrible Twins. Everyone celebrates, but the Busters realize that Timmy is nowhere to be found. They find him on the beach, where he explains he stubs his toe again. Post-Credits Scene A mysterious figure watches the Busters celebrate. Their face is not seen. Cast Main Further information: Bully Busters (Series)#Cast * Chase 'as 'Billy B. Buster, captain and founder of the Busters and brother to Timmy B. Buster. He uses high-tech energy shooters to stop bullies, but also handles the administration and strategies of the busters. * Charles 'as 'Little Jim, chief scientist and mechanic of the busters and a prolific inventor. Often deploys gadgets and devices to support him and the busters in combat. * Noah 'as 'The Lash, a speedster and forward scout of the busters. He frequently runs ahead of the busters to check for bullies before "calling in the cavalry", so to speak. * Liam 'as 'Timmy B. Buster, brother of Billy and the heavy weapons specialist of the busters. His gun can shoot a range of things, ranging from lasers to whole dimensions. Recurring or Guest Characters * [[Tyler|'Tyler']]' '''as [[Twinnus|'Twinnus']], an evil bully. * [[Johnny|'Johnny']]' as [[Evillus|'''Evillus]], an evil bully and the twin of Twinnus. * Dillon 'as the 'Wandering Trader, a friendly trader with a magic staff. * Bodhi 'as 'Backgroundius, a quiet figure in the background who aids The Lash. Reception The episode was released exactly one week after Evil Nado, ''giving viewers a degree of consistency. However, the episode did not receive as many views as the show's premiere episode. It gained 97 views in the first two days of being on YouTube, and now sits at 170 views and 432 minutes of watch time. Behind-the-scenes The episode was filmed at Charles (one of the actors)'s house. Trivia * Billy has won a "Best video game player" award. * The AirPod and Best Video Game Player award are the only items in the Wandering Trader's supply that are not purchased by the Busters. * This is the first episode to feature the Bully Busters HQ. * This episode has the largest cast to date (8 actors). * The text at the very end of the credits says "The Bully Busters will return!" with an exclamation point. Videos '''The Trailer for the episode' The Episode itself References Category:Bully Busters Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes